The History
by tomboypunkrock
Summary: The history of my country: The United State of Victoria. This is as recorded by Queen Victoria X. A fun little thing that I did for class. :


The History

The Complete Story

As Recorded By Queen Victoria X

There was once an area in the middle of what was once called the United States of America, it was so long ago that no one can even recall what this area was named. This area was small and often overlooked. No one would bother with it because they often forgot that it existed. It had many places where oil was plentiful and in their mountains they had silver and diamond mines. This was where our ancestors lived in peace and contentment. They never needed much to live on and never wanted more than they needed. It was a utopia, but soon, like all utopias, something bad was going to happen and it was inevitable.

The government of the United States of America was soon labeled corrupt as the people grew unhappy and the enemies started growing. Our ancestors decided that it was time to make a stand. They gathered together and started to set up borders as well as build a big wall around the city. They started crops and set up laws in their new "country." The government, however, didn't like the thought of potentially losing a very valuable resource. Before the government could do anything, however, the wars hit American soil. The armies were steadily moving across the U.S. from both coasts. When the armies reached the walled city of our ancestors, the armies were surprised that the people in the city did nothing against them unlike the other cities. The smartest thing to do was to not be a threat. Our ancestors were left in peace when the army had food, water and time to rest up. All the while the rest of the country was burning to the ground and cities were being bombed. Only our peace loving people had a hope to survive. Our people had a secret shield that they'd been developing for many years. By using it they were protected from the radiation and from the nuclear bombs.

The United States of America had turned to ash and rubble. The only place unharmed by the war was our city, where the crops still grew and the rivers still flowed unpolluted. Then the refugees started to come. They tried to forcefully take our food and belongings. When the citizens thought that they would be over run, a leader rose up. This leader was a master at public speaking and gathered the forces of the citizens to drive the refugees away. The refugees didn't stand a chance, they ran around and tried to avoid getting caught, some were even killed. The city successfully drove the refugees out of their territory. Victory was sweet!

Before they knew it, the city was turning into a real country. They made a leader out of the person who drove the refugees off their queen. Yes, it was a queen, her name was Victoria. No one bothered with the last name, it was just Victoria. The people also showed their gratitude by naming the city after her. It was called the United State of Victoria. It was a reminder of all of the horrible things that had happened as well as the great things that followed. The best minds around began to create more inventions to protect their city and the people inside. There was also a new rule and way of living instituted, live as simple as possible. This simply meant going back to the old medieval way of living. The only exception to this was the advancements of medical technology that were being made.

The new way of life was very simple. Nothing was in excess. There were no cars, meaning that there was no polluted sky and it saved on oil and gas. Taxes were low as well. Everybody was also doing something to contribute to the society and community. The utopia was making a comeback. Everybody was content and peaceful. There were no petty arguments between neighbors and friends. The citizens worked from morning till night, but they had no complaints. They knew that they needed to work a lot in order to keep the city prosperous. The people had a say in the laws that were being rewritten, Queen Victoria wanted the citizens to be happy.

A year went by in this peaceful community. The new laws were performing smoothly and the queen hadn't turned tyrant. Everything was perfect. The world outside was even recovering little by little. Being the only well off country, they got many people who were willing to pay anything to get food or supplies. They made an enormous profit. They thought that nothing bad could happen. Twenty years later, though, something happened that would change the society.

Twenty years after the founding, the citizens of the United State of Victoria began to hear of ferocious mutants. The mutants were only three species of mutants; cats, dogs, and crows. The cats were lion-sized house cats with huge sharp teeth that were ready to rip out your throat. The dogs were hairless midsized dogs with overgrown claws and laughed like crazy hyenas. The crows were so big that if one flew over it seemed as though an airplane was flying over. The citizens began to store up on food and began moving the animals nearer to the city to protect them. The medical teams began to fix any and all machines in the hospital. Since the citizen knew that the mutants would come for food, they were ready to protect themselves.

When the mutants came in search of food, the people began to kill them. Queen Victoria had previously given the order to kill any mutant on site. A few mutants were captured, at least one of each kind. While groups were going out, the biggest of which was lead by the heir to the throne Victoria II, experiments and studies were being done on the mutants. The scientists were doing studies on the DNA of the mutants. The scientists found that every mutant had the same gene in their DNA. They began breeding the mutants, trying to breed the gene out of them. After many tries and many mutants dying to avoid too much of them, they got every species to have the gene bred out of them. After testing it, they made a bomb.

As the bomb was being made, the mutants were getting smarter. They stopped traveling alone and started traveling in groups. After a group was ambushed by a pack of dogs, the queen decided to bring out the guns. The guns had been locked away for safe purposes. Since all the citizens still knew how to use the guns, they were granted permission to use them. After this, they stopped losing so many men and started killing more mutants. The scientist, during this, were creating a bomb to rid them of this threat.

Since the scientists had discovered all there was to discover about the mutants, they decided to make a bomb that would be connected t the one gene that all mutants had alike. This bomb was a bomb made of NANO technology. The nanites were set to react and destroy any being with the strand of DNA that the mutants had. It would enter from the eyes, ears, nose, and mouth and kill it from the inside out. Once that mutant was dead the nanites would move on to the next one, and so on and so forth. Because they had a wide range of operation, they would get all of the mutants in the old destroyed country. The only mutants that would be left would be the ones in the other countries of the world. After the nanites were done with their job, they would explode. The explosions were tiny enough so that no one around would get injured but just big enough so no one would use the technology for themselves. This was their "weapon of mass mutant destruction."

The bomb succeeded! The people of the United State of Victoria rejoiced. The rejoicing soon ended, though, when the word spread that Queen Victoria was dying. Queen Victoria was dying of radiation poisoning. She was one of a few who were effected by the poisoning. She died when she was just sixty years old. The whole country and those around it mourned for her. The new queen, Queen Victoria II was just twenty-six when she rose to the throne.

Since all babies, when they were born, were injected with a medical NANO technology that stopped diseases and helped against sickness, there was no more radiation poisoning and no diseases that could be related to the war. There were more breakthroughs in science and the medical field. The NANO technology was a huge part of it, but there was new storage houses for the wheat, corn, and other agricultural products. They managed to keep the cows and the chickens from getting diseases. Perfection, however, was a word that the people used when they wanted something bad to happen. Nobody wanted to "curse" their good fortune.

One hundred years passed with nothing but good fortune and prosperity. The queen was Queen Victoria IV. She was in the 10th year of her reign. It seemed as though she would get through her rule like her predecessors had, with no problems. But then travelers came from all around trying to be citizens. If everybody who wanted to be a citizen became one, then the city would be over populated. This would be very bad. Overpopulation meant not enough food, not enough food would mean that people would starve, if people starved then the city would die. She made a big decision, the country would expand their borders. They would clean up the surrounding area and plant new crops and make room for people. It was good that luck and fortune favored her and her city. They managed to have enough room for everybody and everyone blended in just fine. There were no problems. The rest of the reign of Queen Victoria IV went smoothly with no troubles.

The United State of Victoria was the most successful country in the world. The armies that had originally destroyed the United States of America, crumbled soon after the destruction of the USA. Their countries along with them. Even if they were slowly reforming little by little, they still had no organization and no firm leadership. They were re-crumbling before they could stabilize. The citizens of the United State of Victoria did not see or feel that the other countries were a threat, but they still kept an eye on them just in case. A smart country doesn't take any chances like that.

Now in the year 3110, the queen is Queen Victoria X. I am Queen Victoria X. I am in the 5th year of my reign. Everything is going smoothly so far. I can only hope that fortune still favors this city and its people as I rule it. I hope to be one of the greatest rulers to ever rule the United State of Victoria, the city whose motto is "_Pacem agitare et aequus animus_."


End file.
